1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a process in which an image forming apparatus (i) adds a new page number to image data generated by reading a document and (ii) outputs the resulting image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of typical image forming apparatuses include a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having multiple functions, such as a normal print function, a scanner function, and an optical character recognition (OCR) function. For example, a typical image forming apparatus can recognize a page number from a document when reading the document with a scanner function. In this case, the typical image forming apparatus is capable of, for example, deleting the page number from image data of the read document and adding a new page number to the image data on the basis of the recognized page number.
Together with a page number, a date and a document number may be printed at predetermined positions on a document. The typical image forming apparatus may erroneously recognize such a number as a page number.